Rosary
by fearlessgoddess2
Summary: A tag to Jus in Bello. One-shot. Sam talking to Nancy.


**This is a tag to Jus in Bello, cause it occurred to me that we didn't see this resolved and it might have been an interesting scene. It would be about midway through the episode, while Nancy and Sam are spreading salt lines and such.**

**Rosary**

Sam finished off another bag of salt and went back to the back closet for more. Nancy was putting the first aid kit back and she smiled tightly at him. "Dean's all set," she said quietly.

"Oh, right, thank you…so much," Sam said, glancing slightly over her shoulder as if to look toward Dean.

Nancy nodded and went into the closet, placing the kit on a shelf. "You need help spreading salt against the windows?"

"Yea, that'd be great," Sam told her, taking another bag from the shelf. "Oh, wait a second," he murmured, putting down the bag and reaching into his pocket. He took out the rosary and held it toward Nancy. "You probably want this back."

Nancy blinked at it, looked up to Sam, looked back to the rosary, and suddenly held up her wrist, as if expecting it to be there as well. She then glanced back to Sam in confusion. "You…."

"I-I needed it to make the…holy water," Sam said with a cringe. "Yea…you probably…want to wash it."

Nancy couldn't help it. She let out a laugh. "Yea, I'd say so," she said with a sigh, taking it from him. She slipped it into her pocket. "So…when you grabbed me…."

"Yea…" Sam said with what he hoped with a comforting smile. "Sorry if I scared you. If there had been any other way…."

"No, it's okay," she said, fidgeting with her hands. "I wouldn't have given it to you if you said you wanted to make holy water in the toilet, so…."

Sam's smile widened. "Yea. I figured."

Nancy stared at him for a moment, as if she wanted to say something, and Sam lifted an eyebrow slightly. "When Agent Hendrikson first got here, when he was telling us about you guys, he said you were the most dangerous criminals we would ever lay our eyes on. Why…did he say that?"

Sam's mouth tightened into a grim line. "Here, grab a bag," he told her, leaning down to pick up the bag of salt he'd put down. Nancy did as she was told, following him down the hall and into an interrogation room. "The thing is, a lot of the stuff me and my brother have to do isn't stuff that can go along with normal laws," he said. "The last time we saw Agent Hendrikson, Dean and I were trapped in a hostage situation with a shapeshifter. And we didn't know who the shifter was. We lost a well-meaning civilian to a sniper and a bank employee to the shifter before we managed to kill it and escape. But the thing is, the shifter had taken the form of a young woman who worked at the bank."

"So they thought you'd been the hostage takers and that you'd killed someone," Nancy said softly, finishing a line along one window.

"Yea," Sam sighed. "It's plenty of other stuff like that too. If we tell someone what we do, to give an example Dean once gave, they're not going to automatically think 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'; they're going to think 'Boondock Saints'. I mean from the fact that werewolves revert back to their human forms after they're killed to…salting and burning a corpse to destroy the spirit, the charges range from murder to grave desecration."

"Oh," Nancy said, narrowing her eyes as she followed him out of the room.

"What?"

"Hendrikson said you and your brother dug up graves and mutilated corpses for fun," she said, wincing.

Sam let out a grunt of acknowledgement. "Trust me, spending hours digging a six foot deep hole just to fill it back up again is not my idea of fun."

Nancy smiled. "Yea. I have a hard time thinking it's anyone's idea of fun." The smile slowly slipped from her face. "So…werewolves and spirits, huh?"

Sam stopped pouring the bag of salt and glanced over to her, suddenly grimacing. "Oh, God. I was just talking. I didn't think to—."

"It's okay, Sam," she said with a tired shrug. "Knowing there's other stuff out there besides demons isn't going to scar me for life. Demons put the bar up pretty high. Besides…I'm not in any position to make any complaints. You and your brother saved Hendrikson's life. You probably saved all of our lives. You're protecting us all when he's spent however long trying to hunt you down and put you in prison. If anything, I owe you a thank you."

Sam looked away, closing his eyes briefly before looking back to her. "You shouldn't be thanking me," he murmured. "Dean and I are the reason these demons are targeting this jail. If we weren't here, you wouldn't be in danger."

"But that's not your fault," she said quietly. "You walked in here and you didn't get frustrated at your situation. You looked at me and saw me holding my rosary. You figured out a way to help protect me. Protect _us_. I just hope we can all get out of here so you can keep doing that."

Sam stared at Nancy sadly, a tight feeling brewing in his chest as he saw her beginning to cry. "It's okay," he whispered, putting down the salt bag and taking her into his arms. "We're all getting out of here. I promise." He rubbed her back carefully, staring at the salt lining the window with narrowed eyes. "I promise."

**THE END**


End file.
